powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gou Fukami
The sensation flows in me as my mind tires. "Iron Will," GekiViolet! Gou Fukami/'GekiViolet' (深見 ゴウ／ゲキバイオレット ,Fukami Gō/GekiBaioretto) is the fourth member and a Fierce Beast Wolf-Fist (激獣ウルフ拳 ,Gekijū Urufuken) user. He is Retsu Fukami's older brother, and very protective of his well-being since their parents died and they spent their childhood at a church. It was there Gou forced Retsu to promise never to take on the Beast-Fist before leaving to face Rio and never be seen again. It was originally believed that Gou had been killed by Rio, the two original students under Sha-Fu as well as best friends. But in truth, Gou used an imperfect form of the forbidden Gekiwaza in an attempt to defeat Rio as the Fist Sages had done to seal the Fist Demons long ago. But it failed and Gou has been wandering for fifteen years in his resulting werewolf form that he could not control or have any recollection of what he was doing around that time. Once regaining his human form, Gou was shocked to find the changes that occurred. He was also a bit vexed to find Retsu disobeyed him and took up Fierce Beast-Fist. Though he is of the Fierce Beast Fist, Gou lacks a passion for justice and fights only for himself. This resulted in Gou mastering a personal and dangerous form of Fierce Ki that he developed himself, called Violet Fierce Ki (紫激気（しげき） ,Shigeki) as well as reinvent the Wolf-Fist into his personal Fukami-Style (深見流 ,Fukamiryū), a form of the actual Wolf-Fist that uses Muay Thai fighting moves. However, Sha-Fu believed that Gou actually does have a passion for justice deep down, and gave him the Beast-Fist Henshin Brace GongChanger he commissioned specially for Gou to use. After much soul searching and cajoling by the others, he agrees to become GekiViolet and eventually overcome the beast within him thanks to Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae. However, Gou still desires to defeat Rio and prove himself as his rival, holding some animosity towards Jan Kandou whom Rio sees as rival, due to being the son of his mentor, Dan. But once he fails a second time to defeat Rio after mastering the strongest Gekiwaza, Gou accepts that he can't be Rio's rival and glad to see him joining up with them in the fight again Long. During the final battle, Gou is amongst the other Fierce Beast Fist warriors, including the Fist Sages, keeping Long at bay until Jan, Ran Uzaki, and Retsu Fukami return. He watches as his younger brother, Retsu, along with Jan and Ran, defeat Long and seals his powers. After the battle is over, Gou sets off on his own journey with Bae at his side to uncover what he did were as a werewolf. Jan meets him along the way and gives him a final farewell before the two go their separate ways. Using his Violet Fierce Ki to a degree, Gou can summon GekiTiger and GekiJaguar and control Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja Wolf on his own. After transforming into GekiViolet, Gou says "Excitement, my style, to the limit of my will! 'Iron Will,' GekiViolet!" (刺激、俺流、わが意を尽くす 「アイアン・ウィル」 ゲキバイオレット！ ,Shigeki, ore ryū, waga i o tsukusu. "Aian Wiru," GekiBaioretto!).Gou is also called Niisan by his brother, Retsu and Gou San by Ran. GekiViolet GekiBeasts *GekiWolf Arsenal *Beast-Fist Henshin Brace GongChanger Gekiwaza Wolf-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza are enhanced by Gou's personal Muay Thai moves, titled his "Fukami-style", requiring the Violet Fierce Ki. * : GekiViolet's Gekiwaza that elbows the opponent's forehead. ** : GekiViolet elbows the opponent's forehead from a jump. * : GekiViolet's Gekiwaza that kicks opponent upside the head. * : GekiViolet makes a ring-like battlefield using the GongChanger, and attacks opponents. * : GekiViolet channels Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and delivers a punch. * : GekiViolet channels Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and delivers an uppercut. * : GekiViolet performs a powerful uppercut charged with Violet Fierce Ki. * : GekiWolf jumps at the enemy in a spinning attack, slashing with its bladed tail. Modified Gekiwaza * : GekiViolet uses this to summon GekiWolf. He has modified it to summon duplicates of GekiTiger and GekiJaguar. This technique is rather different from the other Gekiranger who use it to summon all three of each of their personal Gekibeasts. Shared Gekiwaza * : Super GekiBlue and GekiViolet's attack. * : A Gekiwaza which five Gekirangers rush to an opponent while making GekiYellow into a head and spouting each Ki. * : A forbidden Gekiwaza that transforms a user of the Fierce Beast-Fist into an anthropomorphic animal form relating to his/her fighting style, becoming much stronger. This Gekiwaza was used long ago by the Fist Sages to defeat the Fist Demons, assuming their current forms as a result. Bae and Gou also used this move in their respective battles prior to the series. However, due to an imperfect aspect while performing the Gekiwaza, the two each ended up in a flawed form, though only Gou has been able to regain his original human form. Rhinoceros-Fist Gekiwaza * : The most powerful Gekiwaza, mastered by Brusa Ee, it's very power defies the laws of nature. Through Michelle Peng, Gou mastered the Gekiwaza with intent to use on Rio in vain. Also See *Robert James - Gou's Jungle Fury counterpart Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Power Category:Sentai Purple